ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Amsol's Anger
Plot In an Earth-like planet, a black figure approaches a teleporter. He walks up tothe control panel and presses a couple buttons. The teleporter powers up. Figure: Finally, I'll be able to leave this planet, and exact my revenge on the one who locked me away!(He walks through the portal. THEME SONG In downtown Bellwood, in a shopping centre XLR8(Bryce) dashes down the street. He stops running and his visor goes up. He looks around at the crowd. A little kid: Mommy, look! It's Mr. Tennyson's friend, see you can't see the Omnitrix on him! Mom: That's great, honey, how about we go say "Hi"? The kid smiles and they walk up to XLR8. The runs ahead of his mom and hugs XLR8. XLR8 is caught by surprise. XLR8:(taken aback) Uh.. Hi there.(the kid's mom walks up to them) Is he yours? Mom:(embarassed) Yes, sorry about him. XLR8: It's fine.(looks at the kid) How 'bout I give you a ride(The kid nods) Okay, when I get back, I'll give you a ride around the block, but you've got to ask your mom.(the kid looks at his mom with puppy eyes. His mom nods nervously) Okay, it's settled, I'll be back(the kid lets go and XLR8 dashes off) Jetray:(over intercom) What was that about? XLR8: I don't know, I just wanted to keep the kid happy. It's hard these days. End Scene XLR8(Bryce) and Jetray(Ben) arrive at an abbandoned warehouse. The revert and walk inside. When they walk in, they see hundreds of odd containment cylanders, each has an alien inside. Ben: Who would do this?(they start walking around examining the cylanders.) Bryce: I found it(points to the bottom of one. It has the Forever Knight's symbol on it.) I guess we know who to pound now. An explosion goes off in the back of the building. Several Knights come flying out of that area and fall unconscience. A cloaked figure comes out of the smoke. Ben: Who are you, and why'd you take out those Knights?(The figure removes his cloak and reveals himself to be an Osmosian. Bryce: It's Amsol. He's a friend of Nemevoc. Amsol: Hmm. You remember me? I thought you had your memory wiped. Oh well, At least you'll know why I'm doing this. Amsol starts glowing white. His body gets bigger and he morphs into his Full form. Ben: Haven't seen an Osmosian do that! Bryce:(activates the Infinity) I have.(slams down the faceplate)(transformation sequence: Diamondhead) Diamondhead: Ready or not(slams his fist into the ground; diamond spikes grow rapidly towards Amsol) Amsol jumps over the spikes and lands; he fire green electricity from his left arm. Diamondhead blocks the attack and counters by shooting crystal shards at Amsol. Ben transforms into Rath and starts throwing things at Amsol. Amsol creates a diamond barrier, blocking the attacks. He jumps ontop of the structure and blasts Rath with fire. Rath:(patting the fire on him) Ow ow ow. LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', AMSOL, RATH IS GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!(Rath's claws extend and he charges Amsol. Amsol dodges and blasts Rath with his freeze breath, freezing him solid) Diamondhead fires crystals at Amol who turns and dashes at top speed intoDiamondhead. Diamondhead: You think you're clever.(raises his hand) But not clever enough(waves his arm up) The crystal shards stuck in Amsol's armor grow. They spread and cover his entire body apart from his head. Amsol: I could say the same to you.(the holes in his chest light up; he fires a radiation beam from them, breaking the diamond.) You forget, I have all the Petrosapien's powers and several others. I can't be defeated by you. Diamondhead: But, you only have a fraction of the strength of mine!(fires crystal shards) Amsol:(blocks the shards) Uh uh uh.(points to the Osmax) I've got the Osmax, remeber? Oh, maybe that part of your memory has faded. Ohh.. that means this will get interesting. End Scene Amsol and Diamondhead(Bryce) stand off. Rath(Ben) is stuck in ice near them. Amsol fires a mix of fire and electricity at Diamondhead. Diamondhead blocks the attack, but is thrown back. Amsol: You see! The Osmax gives me all my absorbed powers at full potential. There is(is hit by Rath in the head, he falls unconscience and reverts) Rath: Yeah yeah yeah. SHUT UP ALREADY!(revert) Ben: You alright? Bryce:(revert) Yeah. Diamondhead can take what he can throw. I had forgotten about the Osmax. Ben: What all does it do? Bryce: It allows him to use his absorbed powers in full. That includes absorbed materials. It also allows him to absorb more odd types of energy, like nuclear and stuff like that. Ben: Odd... THE END Aliens Used By Bryce *XLR8''(cameo)'' *Diamondhead By Ben *Jetray''(cameo)'' *Rath Trivia *No aliens that premiered after Alien Force appear in this episode *Bryce doesn't go back downtown for the kid onscreen, but we assume that he does . *Two cameo appearances occur Category:Episodes